Fazendo a barba
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: O Saga ainda não sabe fazer barba muito rente... mas o Kanon vai ensinar. Twincest Saga X Kanon, oneshot, lemon.


**_Fazendo a barba_**

Saga acordou cismado. Era bem cedo, talvez antes das seis da manhã, então tinha tempo. Tempo inclusive para fazer o que desejava...

Foi ao banheiro, acendeu as lamparinas¹ e mirou seu rosto no espelho. Era verdade...

- Que droga!

O que ele via era um rosto com pequenos "pontinhos" de barba. Uma barba loura², fina, clara, quase imperceptível, mas... uma barba. E ele não gostava de barba, desde muito novo. Olhou para seu rosto mais uma vez e reparou naquilo...

- Fiz a barba há apenas dois dias! Que teimosa! E com o Kanon, será a mesma coisa?

Era verdade! E o Kanon? Foi com a lamparina até o gêmeo, o qual ainda dormia a sono solto na cama, e examinou seu rosto. Liso! Liso, mas como era aquilo?! Nem uma pontinha sequer!!

- Qual é o segredo do Kanon?!

E ficou ali, olhando demoradamente para o rosto do gêmeo, cismando e cismando. Até a hora em que resolveu se levantar e voltar ao banheiro, e aí o óleo da lamparina respingou em Kanon e o acordou.

- Ai! O que... o que foi isso?!

- Kanon, acordou?

- Claro! Com uma coisa queimando em mim, que é que você queria?!

- Coisa queimando... ah sim, o óleo! Desculpe, Kanon! Acho que derramei um pouco em você sem querer...

- É... parece Eros e Psiquê³!

- Com a diferença de que eu já o conheço e sei como é seu rosto desde sempre...

Kanon riu, mas em seguida quis saber o porquê de Saga estar acordado tão cedo. Nem ele, o gêmeo mais velho, costumava se levantar àquela hora!

- Ah... eu quis reparar em uma coisa...

- Que coisa, Saga? Vai, me conta, você sabe que eu sou curioso!

- Bom... passe a mão no meu rosto.

- Só no rosto, é...?

- É, seu tolo! Só pensa "naquilo"!

Kanon deu mais um de seus característicos sorrisos de lado e fez o que Saga lhe pediu. E reparou naquelas pequenas arestas que "arranhavam" levemente a sua mão...

- Barba, Saga? Não faz há quanto tempo?

- Dois dias...

- Só?! Fiz a minha no mesmo dia, e veja como meu rosto está liso!

- Sim! Foi isso que vim reparar com a lamparina. Como consegue?!

- Quer que eu te ensine o segredo, quer...?

E Saga viu nos olhos do gêmeo aquele fulgor atrevido que sempre lhe perpassava quando queria "algo mais"... o mais velho fingiu que não viu e aceitou a proposta do gêmeo.

- Quero. Vamos ao banheiro.

Kanon levantou, já sentindo aquele desejo latente em si. Também, os dois dormiam pelados... quem mandava Saga acordá-lo com óleo quente no início da manhã, totalmente sem roupa?!

Chegaram ao banheiro, nus, Saga sem uma única sombra de excitação, mas Kanon se contendo para esconder a sua. O primogênito tomou a espuma de barbear e a lâmina, as quais se encontravam guardadas num armarinho do banheiro.

- Bom, Kanon... como vamos fazer? Você vai me fazer a barba?

- Vou sim... mas vou explicar em outra parte do corpo... a barba quero que você faça depois, pra ver se aprendeu.

- Outra... parte? O que quer dizer com isto?

- Você vai ver... sente-se naquele banco... e eu já te mostro.

O mais velho foi até um dos banquinhos que eles mantinham no banheiro, a fim de deixar ali roupas e afins, mas este estava vazio. Kanon tomou a lâmina e a espuma, e foi até Saga com aquele seu olhar explícito, safado...

- Ei, Kanon... vai me ensinar a barbear rente ou vai fazer outra coisa?

- Os dois, Saga... os dois. Eu sou um homem multifuncional, sabe...

O mais velho suspirou. Mesmo de manhã, mesmo em falar em barba, ele queria aquilo! Bem, talvez ele devesse deixar... afinal, não fazia mal algum...

Kanon tomou um pouco de espuma com os dedos e passou levemente nos mamilos de Saga, apertando de leve.

- Hun... - o primogênito gemia, e tinha de admitir... seu gêmeo era realmente muito bom no que fazia! Pois já o estava levando a ficar com vontade...

- Você gosta assim, Saga...? Não, não responda... logo eu obterei a resposta.

E foi passando a espuma no abdômen dele, enquanto lambia devagar os mamilos, deslizando as mãos pelo peito e pelos ombros de Saga com a mão livre, a tigela com espuma apoiada num outro banquinho ao lado. O mais velho fechou os olhos, maravilhado, e começou a sentir "aquela coisa ali no meio" endurecer...

- Hum! - exclamou Kanon, logo após constatar o fato de o "menino" de Saga ter crescido - Você gosta... acabei de conferir a minha resposta!

- Kanon... o gosto... disso... não é amargo?!

- Ah, Saga... que importa? Deixa pra lá...

E foi descendo pelo abdômen do gêmeo, até chegar no membro, porém lambeu apenas a virilha, "torturando-o" de propósito. Após isso, lambeu a base, as bolas... degustando tudo sem demonstrar pressa.

- Uuuuhhhnnn...! - a esta altura das coisas, Saga já estava maluco, tão ou mais excitado do que o gêmeo... mas o parceiro amoroso sequer encostava na glande, propositalmente, claro. Kanon percebeu, pois o líquido de excitação já se mostrava presente no membro completamente ereto dele... e sorriu, satisfeito.

- Agora, Saga... eu vou te ensinar como se faz um barbear bem rente.

O mais moço começou a espalhar a espuma pela pélvis de Saga, bem naquela área onde se encontram os pêlos pubianos. E a seguir começou a chupar devagarzinho a cabecinha do membro do gêmeo, enquanto deslizava a lâmina pelos pêlos...

- Aaaahhhnnn...!! - Saga sentiu um delicioso espasmo de prazer o invadir, mas Kanon parou na mesma hora, pelo perigo que aquilo representava.

- Saga... - disse Kanon, interrompendo um pouco o ato para falar - Se você continuar se contorcendo desse jeito, posso até te cortar com isto.

- Uhn... o que você quer que eu faça?! Me enlouquece todo, depois diz pra eu ficar quieto?!

- Sei que é difícil... mas tente ao menos manter o corpo parado, tá bem?

- Ok...

E assim Kanon reiniciou sua deliciosa atividade, raspando de leve os pêlos pubianos do gêmeo e ao mesmo tempo lambendo a glande vagarosamente. O mais velho gemia ardorosamente, tentando ficar o mais imóvel possível, mas era muito difícil... e então, para dissipar a tensão, passou a gemer mais alto e apertar os dentes.

Apenas depois que Kanon deixou Saga todo "peladinho" ali embaixo foi que parou de fazer a felação. Por sorte (ou azar...) o irmão ainda não havia gozado, mas Kanon não pararia tão cedo...

Abriu um pouco as pernas de Saga no banquinho, fê-lo levantar os quadris a ponto de deixar a entradinha exposta a si e a seguir tomou um pouco da espuma de barbear com os dedos da mão esquerda, espalhando-a bem na entradinha dele. Em seguida, adentrou ao gêmeo com um dedo, indo e voltando.

- É abrasivo demais, Saga...? Hun?

- Não... pode... pode continuar...

Logo que percebeu o gêmeo mais receptivo, colocou dois dedos. E enfim, quando eles não mais aguentavam, Kanon retirou os dedos dele, passou espuma no próprio membro e penetrou Saga aos poucos. O primogênito, já excitado como estava, não suportou o ritmo lento e empurrou os quadris contra o membro, para recebê-lo mais rapidamente.

- Uhn... fique calmo, Saga!

- Quem mandou você me atentar tanto, hein...?

Ambos riram. E em seguida, quase sem sentirem, iniciaram os movimentos, Kanon sentindo o membro escorregar gostoso pra dentro de Saga, bem lubrificado pela espuma... mas mesmo assim não deixando de estar bem apertadinho e de lhe dar prazer.

- Hun, Saga... o tempo passa... e essa sua bunda só fica cada vez mais gostosa...!

- Un... e eu digo o mesmo da sua pica, Kanon...

O mais novo continuou pentrando-o, gemendo de prazer e sentindo Saga todo "lisinho". Aproveitou para pegar mais espuma e passar no pênis do parceiro, masturbando-o com a mesma e fazendo com que ele ficasse cada vez mais aceso.

- Uhn... Kanon...

- E o bom é que você não tem muitos pelinhos nem atrás né Saga... é bem gostoso...

Saga já estava tão maluco, que quando Kanon começou a lamber o lóbulo de sua orelha, sem parar de o estimular, gemeu quase involuntariamente e gozou no abdômen e na mão do gêmeo. Tremeu-se todo, adorando sentir tudo aquilo.

- Hun, Saga... assim... assim não dá...! - foi a última coisa que Kanon conseguiu dizer antes de enfim ejacular dentro do gêmeo, penetrando-o mais algumas vezes e enfim descansando.

- Kanon...! Eu queria apenas fazer a barba e veja só como isso acabou!

- Eu não sabia que acordar cedo podia ser tão bom, Saga...

- E você não me ensinou como fazer a barba mais rente!

- Não... mas veja "aqui embaixo"! Ficou lisinho!

- Uhn... você me deixou pelado aqui embaixo, vai demorar séculos pra crescer! E vai coçar!

- Sim, Saga... mas veja, ninguém vai ver... imagine se eu tivesse depilado outra coisa! Uma coisa... que todos vêem;

- Sei... mas Kanon, me diz a técnica!

- Não aprende só de me ver fazer! Pois então... precisa colocar a lâmina e cortar assim, olhe... assim, passando a lâmina dessa forma. Aí vai demorar mais pra crescer!

- Sério? Só isso?

- "Só"?! Você acha que o que fizemos hoje de manhã foi "só"?!

- Não digo isso. É apenas colocar mais rente, contra o crescimento...?!

- Só! Sem segredo, Saga! Acho que você estava se barbeando de forma muito desleixada, han...

E ainda rindo, ajudou ele a se levantar e foi até o espelho, indicando-lhe como se barbear. Saga colocou a espuma e fez como o gêmeo lhe dissera, com a lâmina da maneira que ele lhe indicara. E viu, realmente, que ficava bem liso...

- Está vendo, Saga? Eu disse que dava certo...

- Quero ver como vão fazer pra nos reconhecerem daqui em diante... e se daqui há dois dias ainda estarei com o rosto liso!

- Dão um jeito, Saga! E agora... eu vou ficar mais ou menos um mês com o Saga peladinho embaixo!!

- Oras!! Safado...

- E bem que você gostou! Lisinho em cima, lisinho embaixo... - e em seguida acariciou o rosto do gêmeo, enquanto com a outra mão acariciava o púbis sem pêlos dele.

- Pois sim... vamos, temos que comer e tomar banho pros treinos!

- Pros treinos... sei! De noite quero ver você assim assanhadinho de novo...

E assim ambos se prepararam, guardando mais aquele segredo entre eles... o de que Saga não sabia se barbear direito, e de que estava com o púbis todo diferente...  
_  
FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹"Lamparinas" porque no Santuário não tem luz elétrica_

_²No mangá original, Saga é louro... portanto, barba loura._

_³Segundo a lenda grega, Psiquê não via a Eros, mesmo ele sendo seu marido. Até que um dia ela foi ver ele dormindo com uma lamparina a noite e... derramou um pouco nele. Daí pra diante só foi desgraça pra ela... mas aí é outra história._

_Fic dedicada pro Luiz, meu amor, meu futuro marido, meu tudo!! Luiz, você é tudo que sempre esperei de um homem mas pensava não existir!! Pra quem lê com frequência o que eu escrevo, só digo que ele parece com o Saga de Almas Gêmeas... vocês têm noção do que é isso?! É achar agulha no palheiro! Espero que goste, fofo!_

_No mais, beijos a todos e todas!_


End file.
